


Small Alphas

by AdrianWilde



Series: Pack Life [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kang Yeosang, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Beta Song Mingi, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, OT7, OT8, Omega Choi San, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Park Seonghwa, Pack Dynamics, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianWilde/pseuds/AdrianWilde
Summary: The attack on Jimin at MAMA still weighs heavily on everybodies´ mind.Nonetheless BTS is hosting a dinner party in honour of Ateez. Insecurities and unexpected developments make the whole affair more exciting than they could have foreseen. And then Jin is attacked by Jongho ...
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Series: Pack Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653925
Comments: 20
Kudos: 207





	1. Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> This week, I could have cheered for Ateez at the concert in Berlin, but Corona foiled that plan. And then BTS´ ticket sale was postponed too ☹ I trust, we will all get together happy and healthy soon! In the meantime we can only stay home and read about our favourite boys. I hope, you like the little distraction, I wrote. Thank you for the lovely comments, asking for a second part!

How I imagine the boys to be dressed for the party: 

\---

Jin´s hands moved swiftly cutting the meat for their dinner, simultaneously checking that the stew on the stove was at the right temperature. His thoughts were racing and his handsome face was pinched in a stressed frown. The evening had to be perfect and a lot of the responsibility for that was placed in the hands of the resident cooks. It did not help, that Jin had not been able to fully relax in the two month since the incident at MAMA.

Yoongi and Jin had decided to treat their guests to a lavish Korean menu with Kimchi Jjigae, Jap Chae and Galbi. They probably should have gone with less, taking into consideration their schedule the last days, but Jin really wanted to show how deeply grateful he was to the members of Ateez for helping their Jiminie. They wanted the “Thank you” to be meaningful and personal.  
Their TxT- dongsaengs had assured BTS that every contact with them would be a great honour for the other rookie-group but Jin could still not wrap his head around the admiration other bands held for them nowadays.

Too concentrated on his inner musings the Omega did not register his Pack-Alpha entering their luxurious kitchen. Mobile in hand he promptly ran into one of the barstools at their counter.  
At the loud noise Jin´s hand slipped nearly cutting himself. “Fuck”, the Omega exclaimed.  
“Uh Sorry Jin-hyung“ Namjoon apologized sheepishly as he put down his phone. He laid his hand supportively on Jin´s stiff shoulders as he peered at his Omegas fingers to check whether he had gotten hurt.

Jin took in a slow breath and suppressed the urge to snap at his packmate.  
“Could you please not put your phone on my workspace?” he nudged Namjoon´s hand away to take a step towards the stove.  
Namjoon frowned at Jin´s tone, but did as he was bidden.  
“It smells amazing, Hyung” he tried to appease, “But you don´t have to overdo it, if it gets to stressful.”  
“What?“ Jin placed the diced onions next to a big pot, to add them later, “How do you want to feed 15 people then?”  
Before Namjoon could reply, Jin let out a frustrated sound, “Where is Yoongi? He promised me, he would leave the studio early to help me.”  
The leader shifted closer again and tried to defend his follow Alpha, “He has been overworking himself again… pulling night-shifts and all that. Can I help you?”

“He does not get to act as if he is the only one working hard”, Jin was roaming around in one of the cupboards now.  
Namjoon who spotted the onions sitting next to the stove assumed they had to go into the broth and lifted the board to put them into the pot.  
At that moment Jin turned around and shrieked, “What are you doing. It is too early for that… Give it to me.”  
Now Namjoon was the one to be startled and the board slipped out of his hand, sending onions everywhere.  
“Oh no“ the Alpha tried to save some onions that were left on the counter.  
“Namjoon!”Jin could not help raising his voice. He knelt down to clean up the mess. “Now I can do that again“ he felt his throat constrict, “Just leave the kitchen and be destructive somewhere else!”  
Namjoon stared at Jin´s bend head surprised, “Hyung, I…”  
“Just leave!“ Jin interrupted him forcefully.  
The Alpha´s face hardened as he pushed himself off the kitchen counter. Stepping around his packmate on the floor he left with an emotionless, “I am sorry for the disturbance.”

Jin pressed a hand to his eyes taking in a shaky breath. Instantly his eyes started to tear up but that was just the effect of the onions… right?

Namjoon bumped into Yoongi on his way to his studio.  
“Everything ok?” the older Alpha asked as he caught a whiff of Namjoon´s scent. Normally the leader emitted a rich scent of leather and dark chocolate, but now it smelled more like a burned down candy store.  
Namjoon gave a fake little laugh that was disclosing his inner turmoil, “Be aware when you go in there. Jin-Hyung is in a fabulous mood.” Fumbling for his headphones, desperate to shut out the world, he raced past Yoongi leaving a confused rapper behind.

Cautiously Yoongi stepped into the kitchen and could instantly smell the scent of rotten flowers mixing with the delightful smell of their dinner. The Alpha sighed – So both his packmates were hurting. Great way to start the evening.  
Jin turned around to check who had entered the kitchen but his shoulders hopelessly hunched again, when he realised that his Pack-Alpha had not returned.  
Yoongi´s heart broke registering those beautiful wet eyes. It was not that he did not care for Namjoon, but as an Alpha it was instinctively much harder to ignore a hurting Omega.  
Slowly he crouched down next to Jin and handed him a dustpan from a nearby cupboard.  
“I am sorry, I am late”, he begun, “Want to tell me what happened here?”  
He could guess by the state of the kitchen, that their Joonie had played God of Destruction again, but normally his Omega-Hyung thought that the Alphas clumsiness was endearing… “The only flaw on a perfect being”, Jin always called it to make Namjoon blush.

A few beats of silence Jin just continued to scrape onions from their tiles. But the powerful presence of his oldest Alpha and the comforting familiar scent of tonka bean and coffee tore down his barriers.  
“I just wanted tonight to be perfect“ he whispered, “With our comeback coming up and all those award-shows there was nearly no time for a relaxing evening… and after the incident…” He did not manage to finish his sentence.  
Yoongi gently tucked a lock of dark hair behind Jin´s ear. “You know the evening could be great even if we use one of the other ten available onions? “He teased him lightly and got a sniffling laugh out of Jin.  
“It is just…“Jin looked up at the Alpha and found the strength he needed in those dark eyes, “… I felt so helpless in the last month. I wanted to proof to myself that I can get something important done.” Swinging around the dustpan aggressively, “ Look at me now! I am snapping at my Alpha and moping around the kitchen floor with onions.”

“Yeah”, Yoongi said, picking up some onion-pieces, “Look at you now, Hyung.”  
Yoongi flicked his wrist and one scrap of the vegetable landed on Jin´s shoulder, “You nearly finished a five star dinner, hours before the guests will arrive, all by yourself.”  
Another flick of his wrist and the next onion slice found its way into Jin´s hair.  
“Hey“ the Omega protested half-heartedly.  
Yoongi ignored him and continued, “You won all the important awards and the whole world went crazy for you at the award shows.”  
The next onion artfully fell down Jin´s neckline, “You produced amazing songs and trained dancing until even Hobi told you that you are perfect.”  
Now Jin tried to dodge the flying onions and found his smile again.  
Yoongi captured his flinging arms in a tight grip and dropped the rest of his onion-slices down the back of his Omegas shirt, resulting in Jin shrieking with complaint.

“And through all this” Yoongi finished, while helping Jin off the floor “You acted as the backbone of our pack and provided the comfort Jimin needed after the attack.”  
Jin stopped to shake out his shirt looking at the Alpha.  
When he met Yoongis intense gaze, he swallowed dryly.  
The rapper took a step closer and caught Jin in a strong back hug. Despite Yoongi being quite a bit smaller the Omega felt protected in a way that had all his worries fading to background noise. He allowed himself to momentarily close his eyes and lean on his Alpha.  
“Thank you“ he sighed “I needed that.”

Yoongi placed a few open mouthed kisses across the flawless skin on Jin´s shoulder. “We should tell you how amazing you are more often, Hyung”, he acknowledged.  
Jin craned his neck uncomfortably to place a kiss of his own on Yoongis chin. In the last years he matured a lot. No longer was he the rookie that found his only worth in his looks while being certain that he was a disposable member of the band as well as the pack. Now even if old insecurities clawed their way back out of the shadows he could count on his packmates to fight them back.  
He turned around fully in Yoongis arms to kiss him properly. They remained in their passionate embrace for a few seconds, before they separated.  
Yoongi traced a thumb under Jin´s eyes where running mascara turned his cheeks black.  
“You smell like onions“ he smirked.  
“Aish!“Jin exclaimed laughing and pushed his dongsaeng back, “And who´s fault is that?”

Shaking his head, he started to leave the kitchen. “For that, you can finish cleaning up and cooking“ he threw over his shoulder, followed by a soft, “I love you.”  
Yoongi answered with a warm smile.  
“Oh” the Alpha held Jin back “Please send Jungkook in to help, Hyung, will you?”  
“Wasn´t he getting dressed with Jiminie?“ Jin asked.  
Yoongi snorted ”Yeah right… He probably was dressed in a white T-Shirt and black Jeans an hour ago and since then he has been salivating at the sight of Jimins ass, cause that one is bending over every two seconds to try on a new outfit.”

When Yoongi heard Jin´s high squeaky laughter leave in the direction of Joonis studio, he let himself feel the joy that could only originate from good music or making his loved ones happy.

Namjoon turned the volume on his phone up, not registering the music playing. It was some sample-beat Hoseok had sent him that afternoon but he was too distraught to really listen. Unhappy he stomped in the direction of his studio. As he passed the dining room he spotted Taehyung bending over the huge glass table. The cutlery and decoration was already in place, organized by the maknae-line. The late afternoon sun fell through the huge window front, reflecting off filigree champagne flutes splattering little flecks off light in all directions. On every plate meant for Ateez sat a little box wrapped in light blue paper complementing the navy blue cloth napkins perfectly. Jimin had chosen a different gift of jewellery for each one of his saviours. Delicate dangling earrings, intricate rings, sparkling cufflinks, manly wristbands, long necklaces, as well as sexy collars… Their little Omega had taken a long time to study photos of every member to find the perfect match. They all had one similarity however –every trinket enclosed a Lapislazuli, a symbol of friendship.

Namjoon´s eyes were drawn back to his Beta when Tae finally moved to arrange the bouquet of jasmine and lilies of the valley. He had chosen the white flowers because two of Ateez Omegas – Seonghwa, and Wooyoung respectively - smelled like them. A pack often felt comfortable surrounded by familiar scents.  
The whole room looked way more beautiful than it ever did before. Usually BTS just camped out on the couch plates on their laps. But, Namjoon thought the most beautiful part of the room was still by far Taehyung just standing there bathed in the afternoon sun and staring at the vase. Their Beta was able to become lost in every little object he thought of as pretty for hours. He himself was clothed in a loose fitting dress shirt decorated with the same kind of flowers as the ones he was so delicately handling. Sometimes Namjoon was unable to grasp just how thoughtful and in sync with his surroundings Tae was. The Alpha momentarily thought about joining him but then clenched his fists. He would probably just stumble and shatter the vase or do something equally stupid. Better to not disturb the beautiful scene.

Frustrated he continued on his way passing Jimin´s room. Obviously Hoseok had joined his dongsaengs in getting ready… And that did not help their progress. Currently “Ego” was blaring out of the speakers and the Beta and Omega were enthusiastically dancing very closely. Hobi was wearing loose boxers in a neon orange colour only he could pull off. Jimin on the other hand was dressed in nothing more but dangerously brief violet panties. Meanwhile Jungkook leaned back relaxed against the headboard of the bed his legs splayed apart casually. His gaze was fixed on the spot where Hoseok´s and Jimin´s bodies rubbed against each other. Unconsciously the maknae licked his lips. At least he was ready – Those tight ripped black jeans and a crumbled white dress shirt had no business looking so fucking good on anyone.  
But Jin would be happy, that Jungkook had upgraded his outfit from the usual T-Shirt. Thinking of Jin gave Namjoons heart another painful squeeze and he finally fled to privacy.

Fighting with Jin always had this effect on him. He held so much respect for the Head-Omega. Not only because he was his oldest hyung but because he was the one who took it upon himself to fill the nurturing role in a group of people that never met before. And later on, Jin had been his first real crush… And boy that had been an awkward phase.  
Jin was not the typical Omega – tall, wide shouldered, goofy and so full of opinion.– He had to fight to be able to present his personality to the fans. Namjoon looked up to him a lot and that was why arguing with the singer made him feel younger… smaller.

Lost in self-pity he perked up a little when the door to his studio opened. Namjoon immediately sensed the alluring scent of roses wash over him. Jin smelled a little nervous but no longer upset. The Alpha could not bring himself to turn around and just waited until his Omega had crossed the distance between them to slowly turn around the desk chair.

Jin sighed as he was taking in Namjoons crestfallen expression. His throat felt dry and his eyes stung again, but he carefully reached out and pulled the headphones away from the Alphas ears.  
The younger man was still not looking at him, so Jin slid down to his knees rubbing both hands comfortingly over Namjoons thighs.  
“Jooni“ he begun “I am so sorry for my outburst. It was unfair to unload my stress onto you. Would you please look at me?”  
Namjoon would never be able to withstand his Omegas croon. He lifted his eyes to Jin´s face noticing in his earnest but tender expression. Jin gave him a little hopeful smile, those tempting full lips revealing perfect white teeth. “I should have come to you earlier and talked about my problem, not let them manifest in that touchy attitude” Jin continued.

Gently Namjoon cupped his face. “I should have seen, how badly the attack affected you and how much you tried to make everybody else happy” the Alpha stroked a thumb across Jin´s cheekbone, “And I could have known that the kitchen isn’t the room where I am useful” he finished with a laugh.  
Jin caught his hand to press a kiss on his palm. “You are always so much more than useful to me, Alpha” he said.  
The honorific title made Namjoon shudder and he bowed down to touch their foreheads against each other. “I forgive you and I am truly sorry for ruining dinner“ he whispered.  
“Oh”, Jin chuckled, “I think Yoongi will manage just fine.”  
Namjoon nodded, prompting Jin´s head to swing with his, “You should know, that we all are always here to take a burden off of you.”  
The Omega sighed again, catching the hair at the nape at Namjoons neck in his fist. “This was no burden that anybody could take from me”, Jin´s voice began to tremble, waking Namjoons Alpha instinct to protect. “The attack just made me think about losing one of you“ Jin confessed “And I got so scared…I could not live without you!”

“Oh Baby“ Namjoon wrestled Jin up and in his lap wrapping his arms around him in a hug “We are all here and we will protect this pack with everything we got.”  
“I know” the Omega sniffled “That is why I felt so silly.”  
Namjoon squeezed the singer tighter, “Your concerns are never silly! And I can assure you, I was just as shaken after MAMA. We should have probably given ourselves some time to recover.”  
“Poor Jiminie” Jin laid his head on Namjoon´s shoulder.  
The Alpha snorted “Last I saw him, he was fine…” More seriously he added “But you, my darling, are one of my six priorities – never forget that. We could also not live without you!”  
Finding comfort in his mates’ arms, Jin began to suckle on Namjoons scenting gland.

In that moment raised voices filtered through the ajar door.  
“Hyung!” That was Jimin´s sweet tone and there was a peculiar way he whined the “Hyung” that made it clear it referred to Jin, “Hyung, how many bottles of champagne do we have? Can I open one already?”  
Jin started leaning back to answer, when Yoongi´s voice cut in “Jimina, Jin-hyung is having a talk with Namjoon. Keep your alcoholism at bay for a second.” That was followed by something akin to a slap and Jungkook making a protesting sound.  
“Stop stealing food with your dirty hands,” Yoongi admonished their maknae and Jin had to chuckle.  
“Hyung!,” that was Jungkook´s signature call for Jin´s help, “Yoongi-Hyung slapped me with the cooking spoon. He is being mean!” That was followed by all three voices continuing to bicker while moving farther away.

Namjoon and Jin grinned at each other but there was just a one second respite, before Hoseok´s voice called out: “Hyung, do you have a pair of black socks for me?”  
“Take the ones from the bottom drawer”, Jin yelled back. Hoseok´s answering “Thank you” was drowned out by Jin´s squeak, because his Alpha suddenly stood up with him in his arms.  
“See,“ Namjoon said, “We would not survive a day without you.”  
“Let me down, Joonie,“ Jin laughed breathlessly, “I am not little Jimin!”  
“No,” the rapper responded, “You are my beautiful Omega and I will carry you to the shower to wash away that badly matching onion stink, whenever I want.”  
“AhAh”, Jin sounded suspicious, “I think, someone will try to get into the shower with me?”  
“Who knows,“ Namjoon smirked as he carried him down the hall.

A meter before they reached the bathroom, Taehyung stepped in their way fixing Jin with a very determined gaze. “Hyung, you have to make it change again,“ he demanded without missing a beat, “It suddenly started to rain and all the pretty lightning is gone from the dining room!”  
“Tae,“ Namjoon started, staring incredulously at his dongsaeng, “You know that the weather…,”  
But he was interrupted by Jin flapping his hand.  
“Just place more candles in the room, Tae-Baby, “Jin advised.  
Taehyung stared at him with admiration clear on his face and took off with a “Brilliant, Hyung.”  
Namjoon watched him leave and then declared, “My whole pack his bonkers!”  
“Ah”, Jin wiggled a little in his arms, “I was promised a ride to my bath. Hop on my little pony!”  
“I will drop you in cold water” the Alpha lied through his teeth and proceeded towards the bathroom.

+++

Seonghwa turned around in his seat upfront to check if everyone had made it safely into the minivan. They were all decked out in black, white and grey – wearing clothes that did not make them appear too stiff but were formal enough to show their respect towards BTS. They could always take off their jackets in the course of the evening.  
Wooyoung was unusually quiet fiddling nervously with the satin band of his choker. Seonghwa searched his mind for some soothing words, but Yeosang beat him to it, wrapping an arm around his friends shoulder and whispering encouraging words into Wooyoungs ear until he was giggling.

Mingi and San on the other hand were vocalising their excitement quite loudly to the annoyance of Yunho sitting between them. “We are going to sunbaenims home…Home! … Home!,“ San was chanting at the top of his lungs. Mingi urged him on by beatboxing to his made up song.  
“Hey,“ Seonghwa interjected, “You better calm down or I will tell BTS-sunbaenim that you are both ill. To be invited to their flat is a great honour. It is their most private place and we know, how valuable privacy is, when you have reached their level of fame.”  
The head-Omega turned to Hongjoong, expecting the pack-Alpha to back him up with one of his own famous lectures, but their leader was concentrating on his phone with a furrowed brow. Seonghwa shrugged – Hongjoong was probably doing last minute leader things.

“Do you think we will see them kiss?,“ Jongho suddenly asked from his left with a contemplating look on his face. Seonghwa spluttered and stared at their youngest in astonishment.  
It was a known fact nobody talked about that most bands bonded as a pack were sexually involved with each other at some point. Packs were hardwired to comfort each other physically. And K-pop bands were encouraged by their management to live out their sexual urges in the privacy of their homes and use pack-merges as a way to further the close relationship of the bandmates. But it was never spoken about, so the fans were able to fantasize about them every way they wanted.  
Wooyoung was hitting Jonghos shoulder from the middle row. “Our maknae is not even presented and already a pervert”, he laughed.  
Their youngest pouted, “I just thought, they would look beautiful.”  
“Jongho!,“ Seonghwa did not know, if he should be scandalized our amused, “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

The little exchange did of course not help the hysterics in the back row at all. Mingi and San had thrown themselves across Yunhos body, uncontrollably shaking him with their laughter. The Alpha managed to grab both wiggling figures in a headlock with his arms, but otherwise seemed unbothered. To admit the truth, the discussion about which BTS-members would look the cutest together that started between Yeosang and Wooyoung – more to rail up their oldest, than because of real interest - did touch a tender spot in his heart.  
As was customary, Ateez had been not so gently shoved to bond shortly before their debut by their management. But none of it had been sexual. As soon as they turned twenty and were more likely to present, they were put on subscriptions that suppressed their ruts and heats. It was just more practical that way.  
When an Alpha or Omega presented they went into their first rut or heat for up to 5 days and a rookie-band could not afford something like that. Also the suppressants quelled their instincts, making it easier to work with them.

In this light their bonding had been absolutely unromantic. They just had waited till the scent of the members changed and then sat in a circle in the studio and every presented member gave the newest addition a mating bite. Sometimes Yunho envied Jonghos position, because the maknae was 19 years old and still unpresented. He could not be made an official member of the pack, but therefore he was scented and touched the most by the others, to show that he belonged with them – often even despite his protests.  
Of course they all were tactile with each other. Yunho had the suspicion that at least Wooyoung and Yeosang, as well as their oldest two, had shared a kiss. But the problem with nobody talking about their sexuality was that the young K-pop stars had no idea how to go on about it. Yunho was certainly not shy in general, but in light of Mingis hot breath wheezing against his collarbone and Sans hand pressing down on his thigh, he felt small and unsure. Additionally as an Alpha he did not want to take the first step and risk scaring someone. Sometimes he wished Hongjoong would just take the problem in hand and call them together for an orgy or something like that. Then they could get it over with and dissipate the awkwardness Yunho felt stifled by constantly.  
But their leader of course had much more important stuff to think about – especially so early in their careers.

In the front the discussion focused on another subject.  
“I caught a good whiff of Jungkook-sunbaenim at MAMA,” Jongho still seemed deep in thought, “And I am so sure, he was not on suppressants. His scent was so strong and he reacted exactly like a newly presented Alpha, when we first met.”  
“You are right!” Yeosang tilted his head thoughtfully, “And when V-sunbaenim emitted his scent the whole hallway was filled by it. Even if I trained to do that, I would not get that far.”  
Wooyoung nodded enthusiastically, “Soooo hot!”  
“Stop it,“ Seonghwa pressed his hands to his ears, “Hongjoong, why are you not saying anything to those brats? We will get banned from Korea talking like that about BTS-sunbaenims.”  
Hongjoong still scrolled through his phone, waving one hand around sluggishly. “Listen to your Hyung, kids,“ he said absentmindedly.

Seonghwa closed his eyes and leant back against the headrest groaning, only to shriek a second later. A cold nose pushed firmly against his scent gland peeking out under the collar.  
“Mhm,“ Jonghos voice was muffled against his skin, “You smell so good today, hyung.”  
“What the…”  
“No cursing, Hyung”, San hollered from the back.  
Seonghwa rubbed Jonghos hair firmly, shaking his head, “What is going on with you today?”  
The maknae blinked up at him, eyes dazed. “Don´t know, Hyung”, he shrugged, “Just excited to meet the sunbaenims, I guess.”  
The head-Omega massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingers, “Ok. Just all of you, take a deep breath and behave! We will arrive in 10 minutes.”

Hongjoong had not registered much of the ruckus going on around him. He was focused on an email he received from the media team. They warned the management, that Hongjoongs image was too soft to be taken seriously as a leader and pack-Alpha. And because, sadly, nothing could be done about his small frame, he should train to act more manly and dominant in the public. Attached were multiple links to websites or twitter accounts, that all focused on one main theme: How unworthy Hongjoong was to lead a pack with so many beautiful Omegas in it, how he lacked in looks and personality and how much better Ateez would be of with Yunho as head of their pack.  
Hongjoong had known these opinions existed but had ignored them, because he was sure he could show through hard work and taking care of his pack that his looks did not matter at all. But ignoring them did not mean they left him cold. And to hear his own company affirm the people talking about him like that, really hurt.  
He also berated himself for being petty. The media team just wanted to help, further their popularity. Yunho would not even glance at the #makeYunhoAlpha posts, but Hongjoong could not help to glance at him and take in the ease with which he held Mingi and San against his tall frame, despite the Beta being a giant himself. To further his distress in half a year Jongho would turn 20 and another competition for the title of head-Alpha would arise.

His phone pinged again and he looked down to see a message from his personal manager, who also received the mails. Don´t take that to heart, his manager wrote, I know we will find a good way for you to appeal to the public. And you are visiting Bangtan tonight. Just watch Yoongi-nim. He is a small Alpha too, but everybody holds a lot of respect for him. Try to imitate him…”  
Angrily Hongjoong silenced his phone. He had looked forward to this extraordinary evening as much as his band mates. And he had even looked forward especially to meeting Suga, because he was excited to talk to him about his producing skills and to learn from him. Silently he had packed an USB-stick with a beat he was especially proud of and hoped the opportunity would arise to get the producer listen to it. But now he would have to sit there all evening trying to gather information on how he could alter his personality to become more dominant in the eyes of others. He knew better than to show off his work now. An Alpha does not need reassurance.  
Hongjoong could have cried in that moment… But Alphas do not cry.

Next to him Yeosang shifted to look at him concernedly, smelling the scent of pink pepper turning too spicy. Hongjoong just sent him a half-hearted smile mouthing that everything was ok. The Beta had no time to inquire, cause the car stuttered to a halt in front of massive security gates, separating Hannam the Hill from the normal world.  
“Oh wow!,“ Mingi gushed, his nose pressed to the window to take in the massive glass buildings surmounting over the city, “Why can´t we live here?”  
Yunho patted his shoulder, “One billboard and 10 daesangs later, probably…”

xxx

“They are heeeree,” Ateez heard someone scream, after they managed to fight their way through five security gates and passed three checkpoints manned with muscular security wearing mirrored sunglasses, who even called the dorm to make sure, the young Idols were welcome. Now they stood in an elegant hallway in front of a nondescript door, nervously holding hands.

After a moment the door was ripped open and J-Hopes bright heart shaped smile appeared.  
“Aigoo!” he exclaimed, inviting in his guests, “You dressed up so nicely… you look great. Come in, come in.”  
Before Hongjoong, who was placed at the front of the group, could bow and great the host, another person appeared behind J-Hope. “I told you, we should have all worn at least a dress shirt,“ Jin called over his shoulder to the occupants of the penthouse, “We look like savages next to them.”

Jongho gulped. He had to disagree. The oldest Hyung of BTS looked delectable in a baby-pink sweater embroidered with a Micky Mouse, a white collar peeking out… keeping his scent glands covered.  
The lead-singer of Ateez shook his head and felt like mist was pulled back from before his eyes.  
What was he thinking?! About his sunbaenim…  
Looking up, he found said Omega inches away from his face.  
Jin peered into his eyes concernedly, “Are you okay, pup?”  
Belatedly Jongho noticed that all his packmates had already cleared the hallway.  
He blushed crimson and bowed down to 90 degree. “I am fine. Thank you, sunbaenim”, he stuttered and when he saw the doubtful look on his seniors face, he added, “Just a little nervous. I am sorry.”  
Instantly Jin´s face morphed into a sympathetic expression. “Aigoo, Aigoo”, the Omega clutched at his heart, “No need for that, little one, you are here to have fun.”  
With that Jin ushered him inside.

Jongho grimaced at being called “Little one”, but he was happy to have manoeuvred the situation smoothly.  
Or so he thought, until he caught Mingis incredulous gaze and felt a subtle slap from Hongjoong on his butt. “What was that?,“ the Beta hissed, “You stared at him as if you wanted to take a bite.”  
“Sorry… just nervous,“ Jongho lied again, but at the same time was not able to rip his eyes away from Jin´s butt in the tight black jeans. He felt hot all over.  
Just inside the flat an excited Jimin was hugging a flustered Wooyoung. The sheer brightness of the assembled presence of Bangtan nearly distracted from the artful design of the greeting room.  
Ateez was one if not the fastest developing band in K-Pop at the moment, so their company was struggling a little to cope with their changing their flats to their budget at the moment. On the other hand, it was cramped bedrooms and small space, that had formed BTS into the tight knitted group they were today. So Ateez was ok with their living arrangements at the moment, but nonetheless this flat was impressive.

BTS tried with all their might to make the younger boys feel comfortable. They knew how intimidating the opulence of their newest dorm could be. Through giant windows and reflections of intricately designed chandeliers, Seoul bowed down to you. If they imagined coming to a place like this 2 years after their debut, they would have gone crazy. But the Ateez – boys acted so sweet and well mannered…  
After they had managed to get all of them in the beautifully decorated living room, handing out flutes of champagne, both groups faced each other still a little awkward. The only time they met before it was under extreme circumstances. Furthermore BTS was still something like royalty to Ateez…  
But with just one nod from Namjoon, suddenly the world famous Idol band dropped to the ground in a full bow.  
San nearly let his glass slip through his fingers in shock.

Then Jimin knelt back on his heels while everybody else kept their positions.  
“There will never be a way, we will be able to fully thank you for your courage and selflessness,“ his voice broke, “I would have been damaged beyond imagination, body and mind. So I hope my humble offer to be your friend will be enough for you. I thank you!”  
Ateez was still frozen in shock, when Namjoon lifted his head, while everybody else still had their foreheads pressed to their folded hands, “As the leader of this pack it is my duty to tell you, that we will be forever indebted to you. Our Jiminie is so precious to us. Without him, we would crumble.”

A few beats of silence followed those heartfelt declarations before Wooyoung managed to shake of his surprise. Shyly the Omega stepped forwards and under the watchful eyes of his packmates, knelt down before BTS. Gingerly he took one of Jimins and one of Namjoons hands in his. “We are more than happy, that we were at the right place at the right time. We always admired you as Idols, but it is so much more important, that you are happy as humans,“ know he looked up at Hongjoong for reassurance and added, “ There is no debt, but we are more than happy to accept your friendship.”  
San started nodding rapidly and there were affirmative exclamations from the rest of the group.  
“Would you now stop kneeling?” Yunho asked hesitantly, “This really seems wrong. You are our sunbaenims.”  
“Hyungs!,“ Hoseok sat up with a grin, “Cal us Hyung.”  
“Yeah!,“ Mingi pumped his fist in the air, but stopped mid-movement, when he found everybody staring at him. In embarrassment his face flushed and he could only mutter “Mhm.. sorry.”

That broke the tense atmosphere and BTS got up from the floor. The champagne-flutes clinked and the groups started to mingle. Ateez was still a little shy but their elders engaged them in discussions about the newest music and viral dance videos and everybody started to really relax.  
When Jin disappeared in the kitchen to get the food ready, Hoseok had roped San and Jongho in a mini- dance tutorial, with Yeosang and Tae cheering them on. Namjoon was in a deep discussion with Mingi, Yunho and Yoongi about the absence of slur words from K-Pop, in comparison to other genres. Jimin, Wooyoung and Jungkook tried to get Seonghwa to start with the Soju early.  
The only one standing a little to the side, gazing at the night sky behind the window, was Hongjoong. He was still too rattled by the messages and constantly sneaking glances at Yoongi, the champagne in his hand forgotten. The USB-stick in his back pocket weighed tons.

“Dinner is served!“ Jin´s playful shout interrupted Hongjoongs musings.  
Everybody filtered into the dining-room and loud “Aws”, “Ohs”, “That smells so good” and “Did you all make that by yourself, Hyung?” filled the air.  
You never find K-Pop Idols more enthusiastic than when it comes to food.  
As they sat down to eat, Ateez found the little gifts with their names attached on the plates and they were deeply touched. Jimin was beaming happily, because his plan had succeeded. He was perched on Jungkooks lap, a little intoxicated as he finally felt like he could close this awful chapter of his life. The Alpha cuddled him close and could not resist sniffing along Jimins jaw a few times to mix his caramel-scent with the spicy smell of the food.  
Whit all the jewellery attached, everybody started digging in. After the first few bites, Jin could not save himself from all the honest compliments and despite his experience, the oldest in the round felt himself heat up. The air changed gradually because of all the boys shouting across the table for this or that dish and exclaiming their gratitude. They were creating a intimate atmosphere and nearly everybody was enjoying themselves. Only Hongjoong and Jongho seemed distracted.

The youngest boy in the round was picking at his food, but he was just not able to concentrate. To his left Kim Seokjin had taken his place and the Omega was constantly putting new food on his plate. The oldest singer was enjoying being able to baby a pup again.  
In contrast to Jin´s thoughts, Jonghos mind was wandering into regions far from PG.  
The Omega just smelled so enticing and he was constantly leaning into the pup’s space. Jongho felt hot all over while at the same time he was trying to suppress shudders. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch Jin-Hyungs smooth cheek. And on the other side of the table Jungkook- Hyung was feeding Jimin-Hyung small bites, a teasing smirk on his face. Every time Jimin bend forward the wide neckline of his black and white striped blouse dipped lower and threatened to reveal more of his chest. Secondarily the young man took in the more familiar and gentle scents of his pack mates that lulled him into a state of security, while the presence of the new pack triggered all of his non-existing instincts. What was happening to him?

Jin nudged the plate towards the absent-minded pup.  
“Is it not to your taste?” He asked nervously.  
Jongho whipped his head around. In a hurry he pushed chopsticks loaded with meat into his mouth. “Soooo good”, he mumbled, eliciting a laugh from Jin, who finally turned to Seonghwa on his other side.

Yoongi was truly enjoying his food, but on the other hand he felt a little monitored.  
To his right, one of Ateez Omegas, San, was glancing at him nervously. The Alpha wished, he could somehow make the young singer feel comfortable, but he knew that his reputation was not the best. He lacked ideas, after his attempt to smile had only elicited a flustered squeak. The Omega did not seem to have any problem with chatting to Hobi on his other side. Yoongi sighed. Yes, his reputation as cold, genius Alpha was a good tool to fend of annoying people, but sometimes he wished, he would be as openly received as his oldest Beta.

On his other side sat the leader of Ateez. A capable Alpha himself, as far as Yoongi was informed. But that one was also giving him strange calculating looks.  
After he had finished half of his plate, Yoongi could not endure it any longer.  
“Can I help you?“ he asked the younger Alpha in a – hopefully- friendly tone.  
Hongjoong nearly dropped his chopsticks.  
“Sorry, sunbae…. ah… Hyung,“ he stuttered, “I was just… just.”  
But he could not find a good excuse. His mind just felt stuffed.

Around them the happy chatter of the party remained, but the older rapper fixated his counterpart with an earnest gaze.  
“You know”, he began, “When we said, we wanted to be your friends, we meant it. If there is something I can help you with, I will.”  
Hongjoong tried to find his voice, but it seemed like the air had been sucked out of his lungs.  
Yoongi contemplated the situation for a second then he just took a shot in the dark, “You are in an unique situation. Such a young leader and pack-Alpha of a fast rising group. I talked about this, with Soobin of TxT more than once.” The Alpha had put on a rueful smile, “I am the oldest Alpha in BTS, but I gladly gave up the title of leader to Namjoon. Nonetheless I admire him, and also you greatly for the strength you have to show, to prove yourself worthy of this position.”

Hongjoong turned the beautiful ring Jimin had gifted him with, on his finger. Was he really worthy?  
Suddenly Suga’s hand found the way to his arm. “Do you know, how often Namjoon was told to step down, because I am older than him?” He shook his head, “It used to be a problem between us, because Namjoon thought he had to show, that he was better than me in some way. I can only imagine, that it must be as hard for you, because you are not a typical Alpha.”  
“What do you mean?“ Hongjoong asked anxiously. Did his elder also think he was not fit for the job?  
Yoongi tilted his head and grinned at him, “Come on. We are both small Alphas. You must have been confronted with some stupid prejudice?”  
Hongjoong sucked in a panicked breath. Yoongi pulled up his eyebrows. “It was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable”, he cautioned, “I may give off the impression, that I am an asshole, but I really want all of you to have a nice evening as much as the others.” His voice had turned bitter in the middle of his sentence.

“No…no, sunbaenim”, Hongjoong stuttered.  
“No?“ Yoongi tilted his head, “And remember… It´s Hyung.”  
The younger Alpha smiled shyly, “Yes, Hyung. I mean, you do not seem like an asshole. You look cool. And give off the impression of a proper Alpha. I wish I could be like you.”  
Yoongi paused with his chopsticks raised halfway to his lips “Why would you say something like that? As I told you before, I admire the strength and working ethics it must have taken to come this far so fast.”  
Hongjoong shrugged, “We have to thank BTS for paving the way for us. Ten years ago we would have not have a chance in Europe and the USA, Hyung.”  
Now Yoongi put down his chopsticks and gripped the younger man’s arm more tightly, “And what off it? You are successful because your music is good and inspires people. It is the time for K-pop to get big throughout the world, but the people that make it still have to work hard and proof themselves. And with the fame, the competition grows. There are way more trainees now than ten years ago, too. Even so, you don´t see me talking down our accomplishment.”  
“That is probably exactly why they say, I should become more like you”, the leader of Ateez stared forlornly at his plate.

“Who says that?”, Yoongi questioned.  
“The media-team, my manager. They say, people think I am too sweet… And I know, they mean well, but it still hurts, because what they really say is, that I am not good as myself.”  
“FUCK THEM!”

“Yoongi!”  
The whole table had fallen silent, minus Jin´s outraged exclamation.  
“Sorry, Hyung”, Yoongi reached across the table to caress Jin´s cheek, “But this is important.”  
“Please Hyung”, Hongjoong was trying to make himself smaller in his seat, “That is just my problem…”  
San wrinkled his forehead, “What is your problem, Hyungie? Are you keeping secrets from us?”  
Hongjoong sighed and stared at the ceiling, trying to escape all the eyes on him.

“If there is one thing, I am sure about”, Yoongi suddenly spoke up next to him, “That BTS had to develop a lot to be at the point we are now. And the two things we changed over time, and that truly made a difference, were: 1. We always rely on one another, even if we feel like burdening our teammates. If we all equally speak up about our problems, there can never be a weak link. We all are weak in one way and strong in another.” Lovingly he caught Jin´s and Hobi’s hands stretching towards him. “ And 2. We learned that pretending and acting does nothing for you. The fans are not stupid and they see right through it. Your fans call themselves Atiny, dont they? You really think, they would stand for you suddenly acting all aloft and hard? The reason Ateez is also loved for their personalities is your authenticity – do not loose that! We show them so much about ourselves. Playing pretend in every vlog will kill you. I speak from experience: Namjoon was the band-leader so I was told to take on the nice-Alpha-role. Jiminie was too much Omega, Jin not enough. They tried to shape us, but Army liked the people behind the masks.”  
Yoongi looked Hongjoong up and down and added gruffly, “And besides there is no reason for it. You are a fine man. Fuck the stereotypes. … Sorry, Jini.”

The whole table stared at Yoongi and Hongjoong awestruck, not moving a muscle.  
“Wow,“ Taehyung breathed finally, “I do not think Hyung talked so much since the day, he confessed his love to us.”  
“Brat”, Yoongi tucked on the Betas hair, but laughed and Tae pulled him down in a kiss.  
“Well spoken!” Namjoon cheered.  
“Absolutely, Hyung”, Wooyoung added, “But what was all of this about?”

Hongjoong was saved from an explanation, by Jin screaming.

Everybody ripped their heads around. And they found the oldest Omega pinned under Jongho, who was trying to pull down Jin´s collar, his teeth scraping at the delicate neck.


	2. Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghos big day came a little earlier than anticipated.

Some ideas for BTS luxurious dorm:

Jongho felt hot all over. He tried to concentrate on the conversation around him, but the voices turned into static noise in his brain.

In contrast to his sense of hearing, he felt like someone had attached a second nose to his face. The flowers on the table must be a special expensive kind. How could Jasmin and Lily of the valley smell so strong? And despite there only standing those flowers on the table before him he could distinctly smell roses somewhere.

He was so confused.

“Do you not like it?“ a gentle voice suddenly spoke up from beside him. It felt like the voice was caressing him like gentle hands.

Dazed he turned around and found himself face to face with Mr. World Wide Handsome. Had that man always been so beautiful?

The maknae needed a few moments to process the question.

“Oh no, Hyung”, he finally answered, “It is delicious. “

Jin smiled… and Oh… his face became even more beautiful and suddenly the rose-scent seemed to suffocate him. And it started to affect Jongho all over. His clothes started to itch and blood was rushing down to his private parts. He wanted to reach out and touch that flawless skin.

Jongho shook his head. What was he thinking? He must have had too little sleep.

In an attempt to get a grip on himself he gulped down a fork full of noodles. “Sooo good, Hyung”, promised.

Jin´s laugh was a punch in the gut.

“Great. Thank you pup”, he giggled.

 _Oh no no no… Not good_ , Jongho struggled not to cough up the food, when his dick decided to demand attention. Desperately he looked around for help from his bandmates – What was happening to him?

But everybody’s attention seemed to suddenly be focused somewhere else.

Even the attention of the beautiful Omega next to him was on the intimidating Alpha on the other side of the table. And Jongho did not like that at all…

To make matters worse, the Alpha reached out and stroked Jin´s cheek.

Jongho managed to suppress a growl with difficulties. His body seemed to think that being near to an Omega was very important right now. But one part of his mind demanded something else than roses… They were very nice, but he longed for something else. If only he could erase the numbness from his mind to remember why he was here.

At that moment his abdomen started to cramp painfully. Jongho groaned, but nobody seemed to hear him. He leant over to the Omega to ask for help and suddenly inhaled through his mouth.

The sweet arousing scent rolled through his system like a shockwave. Everything went black and the only thing that counted, was claiming the Omega next to him. He needed to belong somewhere. Needed to feel something. Anything.

Without realising, what he was doing, Jongho had grabbed Jin and whirled him around in his seat. The Omega shrieked and struggled in shock.

 _Bad Omega_ , Jongho thought and pushed the older man on the table using his superior strength. Why was there so much fabric over his scent glands?

He ripped at the pullover and attached his mouth to Jin´s neck, determined to sink his teeth into the soft flesh.

For a second there was no sound but Jin´s protesting noises and Jonghos low growls. Then Hoseok, who was the BTS member seated nearest to Jin, jumped up and ripped the younger boy off his Omega.

In contrast to the confrontation at MAMA Ateez did not try to intervene when their youngest was thrown to the floor. What the hell was he doing?

Hobi knelt over Jongho fletching his teeth dangerously. Taehyung and Namjoon rushed to him in seconds, while Jungkook pushed Jimin off his lap, so he stood in front of the Omega protectively. Yoongi was cautiously searching for any sign of aggression on the face of the other Ateez-members. Finding none, he sniffed the air. “Vanilla and coffee” Yoongi mused “That is new. An Alpha?”

With wide eyes he turned around to Jongho, wo was pinned down by his packmates, “He is presenting. Presenting as an Alpha and going into rut.”

“That is impossible”, Seonghwa whispered “he is not yet twenty.”

Jin sat up from the table rubbing his neck. “Not impossible. There are early bloomers. My brother presented with 18.”

Jongho meanwhile had stopped struggling and instead tried to cuddle the Beta holding him down. Hoseok was more than confused.

“Beta”, the maknae of Ateez whines, “Nose hurts. Everything hurts. Help.”

His pupils were dilated and he seemed out of it.

Suddenly Taehyung knelt down and slid his hand down Jonghos neck to the place where his scent glands would form. The skin was hot and pulsing under his fingers.

“Shhh”, Tae crooned to the younger man “Everything will be fine. We are all here to help. And you will be a wonderful strong Alpha soon.”

Pushing Namjoon out of the way V stood up and gestured to Mingi and Yeosang. “Betas”, he instructed “He needs the calming pheromones to hold off the rut, if you want to gain time.”

Mingi and Yeosang stumbled to them confused but ready to help. Soon the Betas of BTS and Ateez had formed a wall around Jongho and the smell of campfire, grass, wild berries and a fresh sea breeze filled the air. The convulsing form of the youngest Alpha stilled with a sigh and his head turned curiously. His nose wrinkled cutely while he tried to process his sense of smell. Every aroma was ten times stronger than before. “Yummy” he decided before curling his arms around Yeosangs neck, who would have fallen over if not for Hobi supporting him.

Jongho sniffed each one of them and then decidedly pulled the Ateez members closer. “Pack”, he decided contentedly.

“This can´t be happening”, Hongjoong panicked “He is not on suppressants.”

Namjoon frowned “What is the problem? How did you deal with this stuff normally?”

Yunho still sat at the table stiffly. “Not at all”, he answered “We have been on suppressants since Seonghwa-hyung presented.”

Jimin gasped and peered out from behind Jungkooks tall frame. “But then you never..?” he trailed off.

Yunho furiously blushed and shook his head.

“I would have gone crazy”, Jungkook said dryly.

Jimin slapped him admonishingly but silently he had to agree. Because of a foolish decision he had spent one of his heats on suppressants and he would never wish that fate upon someone else.

“You can´t leave him alone now”, he told the frozen Ateez members forcefully “Without the drugs his system will overheat if nobody helps. He could be damaged forever…”

“How… where “, Wooyoung grabbed Yunhos arm desperately “Do you think, he wants us to help? Or should we call his family?”

Incredulous Jin turned towards the younger Omega “Are you not his pack?!”

Hongjoong sat up straight “We are! And we will help him through this. We should probably bring him home. We are so sorry for destroying the lovely evening…”

Before he could finish Jongho started sobbing loudly in Mingis arms.

“I don´t think you will have the time for that”, Hobi concluded.

San nervously pressed a hand to his lips “But where should we bring him? He already attacked Jin-Hyung. What if it gets worse?”

Jin straightened his clothes and confidently stepped up to San “You can use my flat. It is just one floor down.”

“We could not…” Hongjoong stressed but Yoongi squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

“Come on, Alpha. The only important thing right now is what your pack needs. Think about everything else later.”

Hongjoong sucked in a breath and nodded to his elder, a determined frown taking over his features. Then he bowed deeply to Jin “We are deeply grateful for your offer and humbly accept it. I know this asks much of you, but we desperately need guidance. Would you please consider helping us by giving my pack advice on how to procced.”

Jimin escaped Jungkooks protective grip, who huffed frustrated, and hugged the Ateez leader proudly “Of course we will. Come sit down again. Jongho will be happy with the Betas for the next hour, but you have some preparing to do.”

“I will lead you to my flat”, Jin called out to Yeosang and Mingi “just be gentle with him. He will continue to be clingy. Momentarily he won´t need much else.”

Overwhelmed Yeosang nodded but his eyes had a determined glint.

Mingi tried to stand up with Jonghos arms still attached to his neck despite their maknae not being a lightweight. Jongho grumbled in protest but his need to press his nose to Mingis scent gland was so great that he followed without much resistance. Yeosang put a hand on Jonghos back and guided him to follow Jin out of the flat.

“You will not go alone!” Namjoon interjected forcefully and signed for Yoongi to follow Jin “He might just be a pup, but he already showed an interest in you.”

Jin rolled his eyes but knew better than to defy the pack leader.

When their little procession passed Seonghwa and Hongjoong the presenting boy turned his head to his pack-leaders and frowned cutely. “Alpha-hyung? Omega-hyung?” he made grabby hands towards them. Seonghwa automatically tried to step forward, but Jungkook held him back.

“We will be there soon, baby”, the Omega said instead and gifted Jongho with a tremulous smile.

Trustingly Jongho smiled back, a dopy look on his face.

When the door closed behind the five Idols, Tae clapped his hands together. “Why do you look so sad. This is a joyous occasion. When Kooki finally presented, we celebrated for days… And fucked just as long.”

Namjoon facepalmed, while Jungkook grumbled, “I did not present that late…”

But the Ateez-boys could not laugh.

San rubbed his arms uncomfortable and whispered “But we did not even kiss yet.”

BTS found themselves speechless.

“When you denied having sex”, Jimin begun “You meant, you never had any sexual contact?”

Wooyoung shook his head blushing.

“Ok”, Hoseok cautioned “No problem. Let´s talk about this. We have like”, he took a look at his Rolex “45 minutes left before your baby-Alpha is going to have a temperature, if his rut is not satisfied.”

“Really helpful, Hyung.” Namjoon rolled his eyes. Then his posture changed and his scent deepened to something more intimidating. His leader-mode was turned on.

“First, Hobi-Hyung, they will need a lot of water bottles and snacks. Would you pack them some?”

His packmate scurried off to the kitchen and Namjoon turned to Ateez, who were staring at him expectantly.

“You don´t need to be afraid”, he soothed “Jongho won´t automatically turn crazy if you do not want to have sexual intercourse. He can satisfy himself in the end, but the presence of his pack and your touch will help against the illness that can accompany an unsatisfied rut.”

Jungkook nodded “I remember that the thing I yearned for the most was just to be together with the people I loved. To be together with my pack. The sexual urges hurt if they are not satisfied but I would have ripped down walls just to see and smell them.”

Tae smiled at their youngest lovingly and Jimin pressed a kiss to his shoulder, leaving the imprint of his lip-gloss on the white shirt.

Yunho wrung his hands together and Taehyung, who always was more observant than he seemed, focused on him. “What is on your mind?” he asked gently.

“What…What”, Yunhos voice faltered “If we want to kiss him. And more?”

He pressed his eyelids together when he heard San gasp next to him. Had the others never thought about him that way? What if they thought he was too gangly and rugged?

Suddenly a soft hand found his way on his cheek. Yunho smelled the fresh scent of citrus and knew that his beautiful Omega, San, stood before him.

“You want us like that?” the younger boy asked softly.

When Yunho opened his eyes, he found his bandmates huddled around him, while the BTS members had turned away considerately.

His heart raced. Even at their stage debut he had not been this scared.

He took in the scent of his present pack-mates and then thought about the three boys waiting for them in the other penthouse. And in that moment only one answer was possible.

“Yes.”

Hongjoong and Seonghwa tried to hug him simultaneously, resulting in Yunho being crushed between them.

“We were not sure…” the words tumbled out of the Ateez-leader.

Seonghwa whisper into his ear, “We thought about asking you to join us so many times, but we were so unsure if any of you wanted a polyamorous relationship. Yeosang and Wooyoung always seemed like a solid union and we were just not sure with the rest…”

Hongjoong smiled up at the rest of the group unsurely, “Seonghwa and I kissed the evening I presented. I felt horribly lonely on those suppressants. We always gave each other comfort since then but when you presented next, Yunho, we looked for a sign, but it never came… So we refrained from asking the rest of you.”

“We were cowards”, the oldest Omega concluded “And we are so sorry if any of you were hurt because of that.”

“No Hyungie”, San interrupted “I think we all have been cowards. The fucking amount of times I wanked thinking about Mingi and Wooyoung kissing…”

Yunho burst out laughing “Exactly! Or Hongjoong giving a blowjob to Jongho.”

“Children!” Seonghwa called out appalled, looking over his shoulder at the BTS members who still pretended to be absolutely ignorant. But even their good mannered oldest Hyung could not keep the smile of his face. It felt as if something was slotting into place. As if a monumental part of their selves finally became whole.

“You should quit calling us Children, Hyung”, Wooyoung teased “If you plan to get intimate with us.”

Instead of scolding the younger Omega, Seonghwa suddenly turned around, grabbed Wooyoung by the neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. His action left his bandmates slack yawed.

“Want to play, little one?” Seonghwa whispered against Wooyoung´s lips.

“Uhm guys” Yunho pressed a hand to his midsection.

Hongjoong felt as if he could never stop smiling. “We should probably go talk to the others”, he reasoned “And take care of our Baby.”

As if waiting for his cue Hoseok arrived with a backpack full of water bottles and snacks.

“Remember to keep hydrated”, he cautioned.

“And force your puppy to eat something between sessions”, Tae advised.

Yunho gulped “How do we know that he really wants us? Is he not confused by the presentation? I mean earlier it looked like he wanted to jump Jin-Hyung.”

Namjoon smiled reassuringly “Don´t worry. Yes, there are phases when he might seem delirious but most of the time you just have a heightened sex drive without losing your ability to make important decisions. His violent reaction stems from trying to suppress his feelings for a few days probably. In the end he would not have gone all the way with Jin – his unsuppressed pheromones were just too much for him”

“Thank you, Hyungs”, Seonghwa caught Namjoon´s hands in his “I don´t know where we would be without you.”

Jimin pressed the last bottle of champagne in Wooyoung´s hands and winked at him “Celebrate it! And tell your stupid-ass company that they can take the suppressants themselves. Life is better without that shit.”

Hoseok slapped Jimin´s ass lightly and growled “Be happy that Jin-Hyung is not here to hear your cursing”, but Jimin just poked his tongue out at his Beta.

When Hobi lunged for him playfully the Omega squealed and bolted in the direction of their bedroom with a “Have fun!”

Namjoon nodded at Ateez “We can all see how much you care for each other. You will be ok.”

And Taehyung added “And don´t be scared about your company. You are far too good to be dropped.”

Jungkook pressed a kiss to Taehyungs temple and then offered “Let me take Ateez to their packmates. And you better wait for us before you get started...”

***

Meanwhile Jin forced Jongho, who was slowly passing his delirious stage, to drink some water. Yeosang and Mingi were watching the Duo concernedly. They were not able to take in the beauty of Jin´s private penthouse. It was decorated more minimalistic than the BTS – dorm, but simultaneously got a softer vibe. A lot of cream coloured furniture and more flower arrangements than art dominated the big loftlike flat. Of course there were just a tad more mirrors on the wall than strictly necessary.

“Come here boys” Jin ordered the two Betas “He wants his pack, even if my scent is acting as an aphrodisiac because I am an Omega who does not take suppressants.”

Cautiously the Ateez-boys sat down next to their maknae and tried to chase Jin´s flower scent away with their more earthy scents.

In response Jongho hummed happily. “Mingi?” he asked “You smell so nice. Now I know what San-Hyung was always talking about.”

Gaining self-confidence Mingi threw an arm around Jonghos neck “Thanks pup. How do you feel?”

Jongho blinked up at them while Jin and Yoongi watched them a few steps away from the couch.

The maknae shook his head and forced himself to focus on his surroundings. After taking in a shuddering breath he answered “Hot… And like I miss something important. I am presenting, aren´t I Hyung?” His fearful eyes turned to Yeosang.

The beautiful Beta cupped his cheek gently “Yes, but you don´t have to be afraid. We will help you through it.”

“It is too early” Jongho panicked “I did not take suppressants. I will act on my fantasies. You have to leave!”

Mingi knelt down in front of the couch to get on eyelevel with the young Alpha “What do you mean? Fantasies?”

Jongho leant back trying to distance himself from his Hyungs. “I..I mean… just like” But he could not find an excuse.

Mingi slid his hand up Jonghos thighs. “Like this?” he whispered and his deep voice send shivers down his pack-mates spines “Did you think about us like this before today?”

Jongho swallowed drily. Then he slowly nodded.

“Mingi!” Yeosang caught Mingis wandering hand “Should we not talk about that with the others?”

The rapper ripped his hand away from Jongho as if he was awoken from a trance.

Suddenly Yoongis voice broke their bubble “I am sure our pack-mates are telling the other members of Ateez the same thing: You are a pack. Every of your performances proofs how much you belong together. Just trust in yourselves.”

“And don´t take your suppressants any longer”, Jin piped up.

All three boys looked up at their seniors with big eyes, but before the discussion could continue the automatic door to the flat slid open revealing Jungkook followed by the missing members of Ateez.

“How do you know my code?!” Jin asked his dongsaeng incredulously.

Jungkook rolled his eyes “You use the same one since we debuted, Hyung. I hacked that ages ago.”

At the same time Jonghos reaction to the multiplied scent of his members was immediate as he started straining in the Betas hold.

“That is our cue”, Yoongi said flatly ushering Jin and JK out the door.

“Aww” Jin tried to catch a glimpse of Ateez over his shoulder “It just got interesting”

Jungkook slung an arm around Jin´s middle and got his mouth to his ear “Upstairs it is even more interesting, Hyung. Hobi went all Dom on Jimin…”

Yoongis eyes sparkled when he punched the Up - Button on the elevator.

As soon as they were inside the elevator, the two Alphas crowded in on their Omega. Jungkook pushed his leg in between his Hyungs and Yoongi lifted up Jin´s shirt to let his strong fingers play along the soft flesh of his abdomen.

Jin groaned when both boys started trailing hot kisses on his neck and cheeks.

The Alphas were amped up because of the little whiffs of scent Jongho left behind trying to scent Jin.

They stumbled into their bedroom, featuring a gigantic low bed. They called it “the den”. There was nothing else in there besides little fireplace, a few candles and of course a Hi-Fi-equipment that could satisfy the need of 7 musicians. Tae, their resident interior decorator, had kept everything in deep blue, grey and of course purple. Skylights gave way to a view of the stars and there were far too many cushions for anyone to sleep on, so they mostly ended up on the fluffy white rug in front of the bed.

Jungkook growled at the scene they came upon.

Jimin was on his knees, his face pressed down onto the zipper of Hoseok´s jeans. The Omega was the only one undressed to his panties. Meanwhile Tae was fondling him through the thin cloth while Namjoon left a trail up his spine with his tongue.

“I thought we agreed to wait”, Jungkooks voice dropped a few octaves with arousal.

Hoseok bucked his hips up under Jimin´s hot breath. “I cannot remember agreeing to anything like that”, he smirked.

Noticing his packmates return, Jimin sat up despite Hobis protest and stretched his arms out to Jin. “Hyungie” he whined. Jimin often got more submissive and liked to act cute when it came to their sexual encounters.

Taehyung chuckled and snapped the waistband of the Omegas panties against his thighs. When Jimin yowled offended, the Beta just quirked an eyebrow at him “Always running to eomma, Jiminie, aren´t we?”

“Don´t call me that”, Jin groaned but he indulged his small Omega by kneeling down on the bed for a hug “And don´t tease my poor innocent Baby.”

Yoongi snorted “Yeah….innocent”

Hoseok hit his head against the bedding frustrated. “We were on such a good way before you arrived” he complained “ Give me my Baby-Omega back.”

Namjoon moved to rest most of his body weight on the oldest Beta. “Are we being selfish, Beta?” he teased “That is not how a good Beta acts…”

Hobi was perfectly aware that Namjoon was the last person who believed in dynamic-stereotypes, but he played along happily. He fletched his teeth at the younger boy “What do you want to do about it puppy-Alpha?”

“Uhoh”, Yoongi stripped off his plaid shirt and helped Namjoon out of his jacket “Is our Beta getting cocky? Is that any way to talk to your pack-Alpha?”

Hoseok shuddered but defiantly lowered his chin, refusing to show the Alphas his neck.

Namjoon fisted a hand into Hoseok´s dark locks “Why don´t we teach him a lesson, Yoongi-Hyung?”

Not waiting for an answer he ripped Hobis head back and bit down hard on the older boys gland. At the same time Yoongi pushed a hand between Hoseok´s legs and squeezed.

Hobis eyes rolled up delighted.

Jimin and Jin were trading soft open mouthed kisses, hands lovingly exploring the others body. The younger happily crawled in Jin´s lap and tucked insistently at his sweater. Taehyung still had his big hands splayed over Jimin´s ass cheeks but his dark gaze found Jungkook who still stood at the end of the bed, trying to decide which group he should join.

“Feeling left out?” the Beta asked playfully. Jungkooks eyes fixated on him. Then he slowly started to unbutton his dress shirt.

“How was the situation downstairs?” the Beta inquired, giving Jimins ass a final squeeze to move to the end of the bed “Have those Babies already gotten into it?”

JK tossed his shirt aside presenting his chiselled chest in all its glory. “Having dirty thoughts again?” bending down to whisper against Tae´s lips.

“Always” the Beta winked and pulled their maknae down towards him. Jungkook managed to flip them in the last second and manhandled Taehyung on top of him. “How about you direct your unruly mind to this instead”, with that he thrust his hips upwards.

“Gladly”

***

In the living room of Jin´s penthouse Ateez was far from the state their Hyungs entered so easily, but nonetheless they cuddled together around Jongho. They were looking at each other shyly allowing themselves for the first time to really take in their pack-mates in a sexual way. The two pairs, that had already had contact were holding hands a little more comfortable.

“How do you want to do this?” Hongjoong asked their maknae “We can just stay by your side, we could cuddle…”

Mingi nodded “Jin-Hyung told me where he keeps sex-toys…”

“Oh god”, Jonghos eyes were on fire “I am not going to use sunbaenims toys!”

“You could also use my fingers” San threw in, surprising himself with his boldness. The air was heavy with pheromones. Probably the only reason Jongho found the courage to stare into San´s eyes and answer “I think I would like that.”

Yunho choked on nothing and turned to Yeosang and Wooyoung next to him looking for help. But those two had not been able to resist the erotic atmosphere and had started lightly petting each other over their clothes.

“OK” Seonghwa tried to get everybody back on track “So we all agree that we want to try kissing and probably touching each other intimately?”

“O wow, Hyung” Mingi smirked, “Just call it wanking.” His “OW” followed directly when his pack-Alpha hit him over the back of his head.

“All of you” Hongjoong reasoned “I know we are sure about the feelings we have for each other, but that does not mean anybody has to feel pressured into doing anything sexual.”

Jongho gingerly stroked the spot on Mingis head Hongjoong had hit. “Could we just start with kissing and… petting? I think I want my first time to be outside of a rut” his voice got smaller “And I would like to have an official date with you before going further.”

That elected a round of “Aigos” and “I agree” from everyone.

Suddenly Wooyoung pushed himself to his knees and pinned San with a determined gaze.

“Could I be your first kiss?” he whispered.

San swallowed drily and only managed to nod jerkily.

Fascinated the other members watched how the Omegas leant forward and let their lips meet. At first their kiss was shy but then Wooyoung tilted his head and let his tongue slip out.

“Oh god” Yunho groaned. The Alpha got surprised by Yeosang who slipped between his legs, leaning his back against the wide chest and pressing his ass to Yunhos front.

Seonghwa stood pulling Jongho and by default also Mingi up with him. “Let´s search for the guest bedroom” he gestured to the elegant furniture “I don´t know if the income from our next concert will be enough to pay for damage on that couch.”

The group stumbled to the closest door. Jongho felt his concentration wavering again. Especially when he felt Hongjoongs hand on his elbow stirring him along. That was his pack-Alpha his mind supplied – safe…hot.

Seonghwa opened the first door and found a room that complimented the minimal elegance that could also be found in the living room. But the room had a more feminine vibe with rosé walls and wooden furniture in light colours. It was also clearly lived in – disregarded clothes lying around, knickknacks placed in the shelves and a cold cup of coffee next to the bed. The whole room smelled like roses. Seonghwa had to smile because it complimented his owners elegant beauty so well. But he closed the door hurriedly. That had to be Jin-Hyungs nest. And if they brought strange Alphas in there the older Omega would surely be upset – not to mention his Alphas.

The next door revealed what most certainly was the guest bedroom. The décor was very luxurious but less personal. With silver-black furniture and padded walls the room gave off a more manly feeling. It was probably designed with Jin´s Alpha-brother in mind. The bed could hold up to four people even if it would be a tight fit and there was an extendible couch facing the bed. Thankfully the room smelled absolutely neutral.

Feeling his own stomach clench nervously he ushered his dongsaengs in.

Hongjoong nearly got buried by Jongho when they fell onto the cushions. The leader growled a warning at the presenting Alpha. The young boy automatically answered with his own growl - A little squeaky because he never before used his voice like that. Demonstrating his dominance Hongjoong roared a little louder than the pack was used from him. Everybody froze, including Jongho, whose growl broke off instantly. He stared down at his leader with big eyes and then curled into Hongjoongs chest with a pitiful whimper. Before Seonghwa could step in, Hongjoong had cuddled their youngest close and shushed him softly.

The oldest Omega was ripped from the wonderous picture before him by Yeosang tapping his shoulder. He had his mobile in his hand. “We should probably call the management, Hyung” he said “We could be here for three days.”

“Good thinking” Seonghwa nodded “Want me to do it?”

Yeosang shook his head and gestured to the bed “I think they need a little bit of guidance.”

Somehow San, Wooyoung and Mingi had managed to undress to their boxers in the short amount of time the oldest had not paid attention. There were intertwined at the end of the bed and trading kisses and touches clumsily and curious to get to know each other better. Meanwhile Yunho and Hongjoong had wrestled their newest Alpha onto his back and were rubbing their hands determinedly over his body. Hongjoong carefully pressed a thumb to the inflamed skin in the crook were Jonghos shoulder and neck met. The young boy shuddered and moaned. There were two small nubs under the rappers finger, pulsing and growing by the second. In less than a hour their pup would be ready to be marked as a pack-member. Then a bite from the other Ateez-boys, as long as consensual, would feel like heaven to him.

Seonghwa joined the trio, carding a hand through Jonghos hair lovingly. He felt a little jealous. All they had gotten was a shot filled with a pain numbing substance into their shoulder and a platonic bite from the rest of the pack. So in a way this bonding felt like it was their real first time. He would certainly remember it as the moment their pack truly formed.

Jongho stared at his pack-Omega as if seeing him for the first time. “Hyung” he whispered “You are so beautiful.” He sniffed the air “And smell sooo good. Like spring.”

Seonghwa had to suppress tears to instead smile down at his youngest “Flattering will get you everywhere, angel. What do you need?”

Jongho fidget nervously. “Kiss?” he asked with his eyes down casted.

The Omega thought his heart would erupt when he slowly leaned down to graze his lips softly over Jonghos mouth. The Alpha inhaled sharply and his eyes widened. Seonghwa had to hide a chuckle. Instead he coaxed Jonghos lips open with his tongue. The oldest cheeped surprised, when he suddenly felt the other boy nibble at his bottom lip.

Jongho just grinned happily at him. Seonghwa should not have been surprised – Their youngest had never been exactly shy.

Yunho and Hongjoongs eyes met across the backs of their two packmates, showing the same sexual frustration. Without hesitating they lunged at each other, mouth meeting in a heated kiss. Next to them San had started tracing a finger on the waistband of Wooyoungs boxers, while the Other Omega trailed kisses across Mingis firm chest, getting closer and closer to his nipples. The rapper meanwhile was fondling San´s ass while his heated gaze searched the room for his fellow Beta.

Because of that, he was also the first, who smelled Yeosangs scent turning from fresh to rotten.

The blond boy was talking insistently into his phone, a frown on his pretty face.

With great regret Mingi halted his Omegas in further advances, gesturing to Yeosang.

A panicked “No, you can´t do that” made all eyes turn to the Beta on the phone.

Hongjoong squeezed Yunhos shoulder and entangled himself to stand up from the bed.

“Everything ok, Yeo?” the Alpha asked.

For a second it seemed as if Yeosang did not want to tell his leader what was being said, but then he stretched the hand with the mobile phone in Hongjoongs direction, searching for help. “Manager-nim does forbid us from bonding with Jongho like this. He says he wants to get him into a hospital where they have the suppressants to numb him…”

At that Jongho gave a scared shout from the bed and grabbed at Yunhos arm “No, please, Alpha-hyung. I don´t want to.” Yunho shushed him, but his own eyes held fear as well.

The only one who seemed relaxed was Hongjoong.

He smiled at Yeosang, while taking the phone from him. Then he directed his Beta to the bed with a gentle shove and put the mobile to his ear. “It´s Hongjoong.”

For a minute their leader just listened, then he suddenly started talking. And his voice was so cold and stern, his packmates would not have recognised it, if the Alpha had not been in a room with them.

“Now you listen to me” Hongjoong hissed “You are not part of this pack. So you do not get to make any pack-decisions. I am the Alpha. And I know, what my pack needs. We will bound with Jongho probably and if he needs one week, we will stay with him one week. We had not planed anything but practice for the tour this week and we will work as hard as ever when Jongho is settled, but right now, you will leave us to do as we please.” He lifted his hand as if to swipe the button to end the call, before he added as an afterthought “And I will inform building security that we do not want any company in Jin-Hyungs flat. BTS will back me up on this.” Then he tossed the phone on the nightstand.

When he looked up, he found his packmates staring at him in awe.

“What?” he blushed.

“Hyung” Jongho threw himself at his leader ”Thank you”.

Hongjoong settled them at the headboard and all the others crowded around them.

“That was so cool, Alpha” Wooyoung whispered.

“Hot” San agreed, crawling up to them.

Seonghwa grabbed his hand and smiled at him proudly “That is our Alpha.”

Hongjoong pressed his hot face to Jonghos shoulder. The presenting boy strained his neck to nose at his leaders cheeks. The older Alpha caught Jonghos chin between his fingers and kissed him lovingly.

Jonghos eyes fluttered closed and he sighed happily. Seconds later the smell of vanilla and coffee multiplied tenfold.

Hongjoong pressed Jongho away from himself to get a better look at his glandes.

“You are ready” he smiled at Jongho “You sure you want this?”

The maknae entwined their fingers and then looked up at his pack.

“So sure, Hyungs” he answered to all of them.

And when Hongjoong sunk his teeth into Jonghos shoulders, he finally believed that he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

***

Namjoon was awoken by the ringing of his phone.

“Silence it” somebody grumbled and a little hand was slapping insistently at his bare chest.

The leader barely escaped a concussion, when his phone flew across the bed to land next to his head.

The culprit must have been Yoongi, who was snuggled into Jin at the other end of the bed. The Omega slept sandwiched between the oldest and the youngest Alpha.

Hoseok lay spread out like a starfish in the middle of the bed connecting Jungkook and Taehyung by entangling his feet with the first and cradling the second with his long arms.

Jimin, obviously the one who had attacked Namjoons poor chest had settled down again and now used him as a pillow. He looked even smaller trapped between the pack-Alpha and the tall form of Taehyung.

“Joonaa”

The whine of his fellow Alpha reminded Namjoon that he should take care of the ringing phone instead of admiring his beautiful pack.

He rubbed his eyes and took a look at the name across the phone-screen. “Yeonjun-TxT” blinked up at him. Namjoon groaned. Everybody but his dongsaengs and Bang PD would have been silenced at this hour. He hoped for Yeonjun that he had a good reason to call. If not, he would let Yoongi take the phone.

“Yeah?” he answered groggily.

“Sunbaenim!”

Namjoon held the phone away from his ear because of the overwhelming volume of Yeonjuns shout. Simultaneously Jimin started slapping his chest again.

Resigning himself to his situation the Alpha caught those small flailing hands in a firm grip while tucking his phone between ear and shoulder. “What the hell, Yeonjun?...”

But his normally respectful dongsaeng did not let him finish…which should have rang all the warning bells.

“Sunbaenim” Yeonjuns voice sounded panicked “I feel hot and my nose hurts and I really want to hug Beomgyu… Please help me. I think I am presenting.”

_Well fuck life_ , was what Namjoon really wanted to say. But he was a good responsible Hyung and Alpha, so he started shaking Jimin awake while scrambling to get out of the bed.

“Everything will be fine” he tried to sound reassuring “We will be there in no time.”

...

And a few pictures referencing Jin´s flat:

/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I could chase away a little of your quarantine-boredom.  
> Sorry about all the pictures... I love searching for things like that :) 
> 
> Next I would like to write more about the BTS-pack and their early days or a political/bodyguard-AU. Do you have a wish or idea?
> 
> Of course I love to read about your thoughts in the comments and I wish you all the best!


End file.
